


Suds and Snuggles

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Suds Series, Supernatural Fanart, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel, star trek fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various OTP pairings in a tub</p><p>This one is Suds and Snuggles: Dean and Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Suds and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones in the tub


	3. Suds and Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Milligan/Michael
> 
> The two newly bonded decided to take a bath together. You can see Michael's handprint, his claim over the other, on Adam's back.


End file.
